Sweet Dreams
"Sweet Dreams" is the twelfth song from Beyoncé's third studio album, I Am...Sasha Fierce. It was released as the sixth single from the album in 2009, replacing "Broken-Hearted Girl" (the planned sixth single). It proved to be one of the more successful singles from the album, along with "Halo" and "If I Were A Boy".There is a remix of the song, featuring rappers Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne. Background Rico Love (the recording producer and writer) presented the song 'Sweet Dreams' to her. While attending the opening tour of her husband, Jay-Z, she was never expected to be present this demo and never to record immediately. But when she was presented with the a little piece of it, immediately, Knowles wanted to record a little bit of it and thus began writing the song with the producers of the original part of the song. Love worked on the arrangements for the vocals, in-which Knowles loved and decided to keep it in. The song would be later pressed onto the original and the deluxe version of I Am… Sasha Fierce. Both versions of the album are track 5 on the second disc which is titled the same as the album. Lyrics (Turn the lights on!) Every night I rush to my bed With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes I'm going outta my head Lost in a fairytale Can you hold my hands and be my guide? Clouds filled with stars cover your skies And I hope it rains You're the perfect lullaby What kind of dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on!) Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true (Turn the lights on!) My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere Baby, long as you're here I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my.... You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on!) I mention you when I say my prayers I wrap you around all of my thoughts Boy, you're my temporary high I wish that when I wake up you're there To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side Clouds filled with stars cover the skies And I hope it rains You're the perfect lullaby What kind of dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on!) Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true (Turn the lights on!) My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere Baby, long as you're here I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my.... You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on!) Tattoo your name across my heart So it will remain.... Not even death can make us part What kind of dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on!) Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true (Turn the lights on!) My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere Baby, long as you're here I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my.... You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you Turn the lights out Facts * This song was suppose to be called, Beautiful Nightmare. * Sweet Dreams ''was actually leaked to the internet a year and a few months '''before' its release as a single (March 2008) and eight-months prior to the album. Under the name Beautiful Nightmare ''and was actually a demo in works before its completion. * The differences in the leak and the official is that "Turn the lights on" is not present in the leak version, background vocals were added or a bit louder in the leak, the verses seem to be a bit short on her last notes before moving on to the next line in the leak, the piano in the leak is very subtle than the final version, and finally, Beyonce's voice is more raw than the final version. * Knowles' became the '''second' person (tied with Ludacris & T-Pain) with the most top ten singles (Beyonce had 13 top tens) on the chart in the 2000s decade with the first being her husband, Jay-Z. * This is also the third song titled "Sweet Dreams" on the Billboard charts, at that time, in the top ten. The first song by Air Supply in 1982 and the notorious song by Eurythmics in 1983. * Beyonce's first time recording the song only last an hour. * This song was number one in New Zealand and a top 5 in Australia, Brazil, France, Bellgium (Wallonia), Israel, Hungary, Ireland, Czech Republic, Slovak republic, and the UK. * The song charted #7 on the European Hot 100 Singles, #10 on the Billboard Hot 100 (USA), #17 on Canada Hot 100, and #30 on Japan Hot 100. Music Video Category:Songs Category:I Am... Sasha Fierce